This invention relates to a Bedding Plow and has particular application to a bedding plow.
Bedding plows are used to prepare the ground and plow the ground during a bedding process for growing plants.
Typically then, a bedding plow is used during the planting of young pine trees.
The problem to which this invention is directed relates to the extraordinarily severe conditions under which such plows are expected to operate effectively.
Such ground that is being replanted will, on many occasions, be ground very recently cleared of grown trees and inevitably, the ground is extremely cut-up and very significant quantities of debris and stumps lie either on the surface or within the ground.
Such machines as have hitherto been designed have accordingly been subject to extremely high deterioration, which is both expensive in costs of maintenance and in down-time while the machine is being repaired.
After considerable study of the problems, I have discovered features which collectively allow for significant improvement in the ability of a plow to withstand for a longer time, use in these circumstances.